


A new start (slash version)

by delorita



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 21:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the very end of TDKR. My own movie fix. Not written for a  prompt.</p><p>The beginning is identical to the gen version.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A new start (slash version)

“I came to apologize.”

Gordon almost didn’t recognize the man who stood on his doorstep and spoke in a very low voice, two large take out cups of coffee in his hands. 

If Alfred had not told him that Bruce Wayne was still alive, he probably would have started to believe in ghosts. The Commissioner opened the door wider to let the almost stranger into his small apartment.

“There is no need to.” Gordon gestured towards his sitting room, closing the door firmly behind him.

“There is.” The younger man stood uncertainly in the middle of the room, eyes scanning his surroundings out of habit. Gordon took the offered paper cup and let himself fall into his favourite chair.

“No, there isn’t… Mr. Wayne.”

“Bruce, please.” The former billionaire sat awkwardly on the edge of the sofa. “I’ve let you down.”

Gordon looked up surprised, carefully studying the man who he knew now had been Batman. There were fine lines around his eyes, a bitter firm set to his mouth – Batman’s mouth – a few silver strands coloring the dark, slightly grown hair. He was well built but his posture kind of hunched together. Nothing left of the playboy he had always seen in the man.

Knowing he had been Batman was something entirely different than only guessing it. 

“You never let me down,” Gordon murmured and sipped from the hot liquid. “You just saved us.”

“Well…that wasn’t me alone. We were a team again…” Bruce’s voice sounded very tired. He fidgeted with his cup, not able to look Gordon in the eye.

“Yes,” the Commissioner nodded slowly, keeping his eyes on the man he considered a friend so many years ago. “Thank you for telling me the truth.” 

“It was time.” Bruce took Gordon’s appearance in. The Commissioner didn’t look one year older than when he had last seen him close up. TV didn’t count. He secretly wished he’d had the courage to tell him before the disastrous events of the last months.

When he’d heard Gordon lay injured in the hospital, he finally knew he had to act again, come out of his stupor.

Gordon sighed. He felt very honoured that “Batman” had revealed his true identity to him at last, but something in the younger man’s behaviour showed him that there was something wrong. He didn’t know how to deal with the new situation. In the past Batman always knew what to do, had the lead in their actions. 

The man in front of him now seemed somehow broken, a mere shadow of himself.

“Want me to make us some more?” Jim took the empty paper cups. Bruce looked up at him and only nodded with a smile Gordon had never before seen on him.

He thoughtfully busied himself with coffee making in his tiny kitchen space, wondering what his guest really wanted.

“I can’t do it anymore.” Batman’s voice startled the Commissioner and he abruptly looked around, just to see Bruce standing in the doorway. “But I would like us to work together again anyway. I really should have done that during those eight years. I’m sorry.”

Gordon saw so much sadness in the expressive dark eyes that it gripped his heart deeply. He knew what living alone, being alone meant. He knew deep loneliness. When he was about to say something Bruce continued, “Lucius proved that at least part of the money got stolen, so there should be no problems to get it back and pay for the orphanages and the…”

“Mr… Bruce,” Gordon interrupted and handed his still uncomfortable looking guest a really large cup and poured the hot black liquid for them, “I’d like to work with you again too, with or without that damn money.” The Commissioner clicked their cups together in a salute, relief flooding him and he smiled too, “I’m glad you decided to come back into the land of the living.”

That made Bruce chuckle a bit and he hummed appreciatively when he drank the first mouth full, “How did you know I drink it black?”

“Just a guess,” the older man murmured.

“If…” Gordon slowly walked over towards the sofa again and sat down, clearly not knowing how to form his next sentence, “If you are not able to be… Batman anymore,” he looked up uncertain, “Why did you repair the flood light?”

Bruce smiled at that and sat down beside Jim, elbows on his knees, turning the mug around and around, “I think there is a young man we could help a bit to become Batman’s… successor…”

“Blake,” Gordon stated immediately.

Bruce nodded, eyes staring at an imaginative point in front of him, lost in thought.

They sat in silence for a very long time until Gordon was brave enough to ask his next question, “You…you aren’t dying of radiation poisoning or something?” His hand itched to stroke across the bent back, heart racing in his chest all of a sudden. 

They’d tested the water and the shores, miraculously there wasn’t any radiation. Batman must have dropped that bomb exactly in the extra deep part of the sea. If he hadn’t, the city would have been in ashes anyway because of the resulting earthquake and the flood that followed. 

Bruce looked at him, slowly shaking his head. “Lucius built something into the Bat that catapulted me miles away within seconds…” He trailed off, remembering the pain and shock and concussion that had caused when he’d landed. “Before you ask, yes I’ve seen a doctor about the poisoning. I’m fine. That’s not the reason why I can’t be Batman anymore.” It’s my damn body that doesn’t cooperate as perfect as it once did, he added silently.

Gordon noticed how stiffly the other man was holding himself as though he was still in pain. He was just about to say something when Bruce asked, “What about you? You still want to fight the mob? Get those animals back into prison?”

The Commissioner fixed him with his stare for seconds, not a trace of doubt in his clear blue eyes that weren’t covered with his glasses at the moment, “That’s what we live for, you and I, isn’t it?”

Bruce held that glance, remembering what it felt like to be without purpose over the span of eight years, without hope. Feeling some energy now again when he looked at Gordon and his never fading enthusiasm. “Yeah. You are right.” He held out his hand and Gordon immediately took it, “For Gotham.”

“For Gotham.”

+++++

When Gordon rang the bell at Wayne Manor two days later and Alfred opened the door all butler-like, as though he had never left, the Commissioner couldn’t resist a satisfied little smirk, and neither could Alfred. 

“Good evening, Alfred,” Jim greeted, “everything back to normal then?”

“Good evening, Commissioner.” Alfred bowed slightly. “Not back to normal, but to something far better than we have had here in recent years.” 

They walked up the stairs and into the study. Alfred pressed the right piano keys, and led the Commissioner to the elevator that descended into the dungeon for the first time in his life. 

Gordon held his breath unconsciously. 

And the sight that opened up to him was truly breathtaking. He’d always wished to see the Batcave just once. What he saw now was a hundred times more impressive than he ever imagined. 

Alfred laid his hand on Gordon’s shoulder and said over the roar of the waterfall, “His body is a wreck and he promised me to not go out there again. But on one condition,” Bruce’s father figure said as he pointed toward the far corner of the cave, “Will you please help him keep that promise?” 

There was so much emotion in Alfred’s voice, Gordon understood completely. “I’ll try Alfred, I’ll try.” 

When Bruce had told him he couldn’t be the Bat anymore and not because of radiation poisoning, Gordon already guessed that Bane was responsible for that. He inwardly winced. 

Then he squinted and finally was able to make out two black-clad figures that were fighting. Not in earnest, just some hand to hand combat moves every police officer learned in training. 

“Young Master John would be the perfect successor of Batman,” the butler stated. 

Gordon was only able to nod, overwhelmed. He hesitantly walked closer. 

Bruce wasn’t wearing the cowl, but the Batsuit. Gordon couldn’t hear them but he saw them talk then practice some moves again. 

He felt joy and sadness all at once, his thoughts whirling. 

Batman had been his only ally in the fight against the mob all those years ago. They had made tremendous progress. They worked together almost on instinct, few words needed, their love for Gotham evident in all their actions, including the last terrible incident with Dent and the Joker. 

When Batman had told Gordon to hunt him, Jim was sure he would see him again one way or another. 

But he didn’t. 

And it hurt. 

It hurt far more than he would ever admit to himself. He built up the whole big lie alone. Felt miserable, lonely. He couldn’t even blame Barbara for leaving him and take the kids after what had happened in the Joker’s warehouse of death. 

He missed Batman, his only friend. 

And he made the connection when Bruce Wayne disappeared from sight as well. No stories about him with women anymore, no car races, no scandals, nothing in the big tabloids. It was as if the billionaire had been swallowed from the face of the earth.

Gordon had his suspicions before, that the extravagant playboy’s second identity was the silent guardian of the city. His disappearance along with Batman was proof enough.

But the Commissioner was not brave enough to ring the bell of Wayne Manor back then, to ask questions, to inquire, to go as a friend looking for a friend. He couldn’t. It was just too strange and impossible. 

So he endured his loneliness, endured each and every Harvey Dent Day, knowing his heart would bleed at the absence of the city’s true hero. 

Somehow he felt him watching, however…

“Commissioner,” Batman’s voice ripped him out of his musings. A gloved hand slapped his shoulder and the strange mixture of Batman and Bruce Wayne, added in a teasing tone he would never have connected with either of them, “Welcome amongst the bats.” 

Gordon swallowed and blinked. His voice seemed to have left him. Bruce looked so different. Jim’s brain felt like it needed a restart. His hair rumpled and droplets of sweat gathering on his forehead and temple, eyes sparkling with joy and a smile lacking either arrogance or falseness. All of this combined with the Bat suit and the Bat voice. Jim needed to sit down. 

He was not easily shocked, but this went far beyond his emotional capacity for some strange reason.

“Gordon, are you all right?” Two strong hands clasped his shoulders and those eyes that had just sparkled looked very worried.

“Yes, yes of course,” he managed. “It’s just…” and something inside of him let him say, “I just never expected to see my friend again. The silent Guardian of Gotham.” 

Bruce kept his hold on Jim’s shoulders. His expression changed from playful to earnest and almost dark. He whispered, “I’m so sorry,” again. 

Gordon lifted his arms and grasped Batman’s armour around his bicep in an attempt to steady himself. “So am I,“ was all he could say. 

They continued to stare at each other.

+++

John Blake had watched the scene from afar. He didn’t know how to react. He wanted to go and greet the Commissioner but then he realized that the two older men had a very private moment. 

He felt he should turn away but he couldn’t. Both his heroes in one place, he never thought he’d ever witness that. Batman had always been a tale from the past, so this felt like living in a fantasy. He could see now how deeply moved Gordon was. The Commissioner had explained to him before Bruce Wayne’s “funeral” how things with Harvey Dent had really played out. Blake couldn’t understand why Gordon had been all choked up and why his voice sounded so odd.

He understood now.

There was a bound between those two men no one could ever break.

+++

After a few moments both Bruce and Jim became aware of the fact that they were not alone and they reluctantly loosened their grips. 

“Alfred told me about your promise.” Gordon straightened his jacket and looked expectantly at John Blake, who started to come over.

“I intend to keep it…Jim.” Bruce’s voice sounded strangely soft.

There was no more time for explanations, since the young ex-officer had come to shake Gordon’s hand. 

“You really want to do this?” His ex-boss asked.

“Yes, Commissioner,” Blake said in a firm voice. “I can’t bend the government’s rules, but I can make my own to help you two fight the mob.” 

“I thought he isn’t…” Gordon looked confused from Blake to Bruce.

“No he won’t be out there with me but…” Blake started.

“I’ll be his extended eyes and ears. I haven’t forgotten Lucius’ sonar system.” Bruce grinned slightly, “and besides, this young man still needs some special training in case he might encounter someone like Bane.”

Both men regained their fighting positions and Bruce put on his cowl, saying in Batman voice, “Plus someone needs to repair the equipment.”

Gordon smiled. Bruce just could not leave it be and the Commissioner was glad about it. He was not sure how much Alfred would approve of those training sessions, but he guessed that was something Bruce would not let himself negotiate. There were no enemies down here, after all, and he was old enough to know what his body still could do and what it could not.

Jim settled down on a large stone to watch them fight, delighted to see Batman in action with no immediate threat. For some reason his body started to feel all tingly and an unknown energy was surging through him. Soon he threw away his jacket and stood. Batman winked at him and so he took his friend’s side and together they made Blake work hard for his better skills.

+++++

_A/N: This might have gotten a bit too sappy, sorry about that. *blush* Hope I still got them in character! It was really tricky, I gotta admit. I know now why I have either written them in an established relationship before or gen!_

++++

One week later

“He’s good,” Bruce stated while he and Gordon watched John practise his climb, fly and ‘falling’ techniques in the cave. They were both sat at the computer terminal doing some research.

After Gordon had observed Blake for a while, he glanced at Bruce who seemed unable to take his eyes of off the guy. On a closer look, the Commissioner noticed though, that Bruce wasn’t looking at the young man at all but staring into nothingness. 

Like the first time, when they met after Bruce had decided to come back, Gordon had the feeling he should reach out and stroke that strong back beside him soothingly. 

Suddenly something occurred to him and, instead of stroking his hand slowly down that muscular back, he decided to just lay it on Bruce’s shoulder, squeezing gently and asking in a low voice, “I know it’s not any of my business, but that other ally we had against Bane, Catwoman, is she going to come back?”

Bruce turned abruptly and fixed Gordon with a clearly confused glance, as though his thoughts had just come back from somewhere completely different, then he shrugged and stood. “I need something to eat. Would you like to join me upstairs?”

Jim nodded, his gut feeling telling him that maybe the time had finally come that he was about to hear something about those five months Mr. Wayne and Batman had been missing.

+++

The table was set for two but Alfred was no where to be seen. Gordon noticed how Bruce visibly relaxed when he saw the plates carefully covered so the food would stay warm. There was a candle in the middle of the table and it made Jim smile slightly, but he wasn’t sure if the other person who was supposed to sit here with Bruce should be him.

Bruce saw his uncertainty and indicated him to sit down, trying to joke, “Do you see anyone else, Jim?” 

Gordon chuckled and his suddenly growling stomach made them both laugh softly. 

They ate the delicious meal in silence and when Bruce was finished, leaning back in his chair and sipping at his wine, he said very thoughtfully, “I don’t know if she’s coming back. I think she liked Florence very much.”

Gordon studied the younger man. He had expected sadness in the tone of his voice or disappointment, but there was nothing of that. Instead he felt the amber eyes fix him with such intensity across the table, it made his mind spin. He really felt he was transfixed by Batman. 

“I don’t trust women anymore, Jim.” Bruce’s voice had become deep and dark with this statement. “I…” he emptied his glass in one go, “I have trusted Miranda and it was my biggest mistake ever. I thought I was able to judge people but apparently not.” He stood and started to pace, shaking his head.

“Selina might have been an ally in some way, but she also betrayed me at one point. I can’t trust her.” 

He let himself fall into the nearby armchair, eyes still on Gordon, murmuring, “The only person I really trust, always have with my life, is you, Jim.” He sighed deeply, “Alfred and Lucius too, but that’s something different…” he trailed off.

Gordon drank the rest of his wine then turned his chair to face Bruce, suppressing the strange urge to take the other man’s hands as he would have with a woman that sounded so beside herself.

“He almost broke my spine, Jim,” Bruce spoke under his breath. “He made me watch Gotham burn and I couldn’t move…” The younger man got up nervously out of the chair again, walking over to the window. “I wanted to die, Jim, for a few days I really wanted to die…”

Gordon wasn’t able to respond. He had a big lump in his throat, and all he could do was watch the once so proud man stand there, his posture bent slightly, looking like his whole body was one big pain.

The Commissioner joined him at the window, looking out across the expanse of green landscape, the sun coming through the clouds now and then, making everything bright and shiny. Jim finally gave in and laid his hand lightly onto the back of his friend, circling carefully across the broad shoulders, soothing, comforting. 

Bruce straightened visibly, leaning into the touch and closing his eyes for a brief moment, sighing, “You know what changed my mind?”

Gordon could only shake his head, not able to look at Bruce, afraid the younger man would see the tears that were gathering in the corners of his eyes. He stroked his hand up and down that spine he knew was so precious, so close to being broken.

“The thought of you lying in that hospital bed.” Bruce’s voice was so low and husky, for a moment Gordon felt it was Batman speaking. Jim lowered his head.

“That and Gotham burning. I couldn’t…” 

Gordon felt the strong body beneath his hand tremble and swallowed hard, words completely failing him.

“I needed to…” Bruce bent his head back and stared at the ceiling, a strange sob escaping his throat. “Batman had to come back one more time to save you...” He rubbed both his hands across his face, “to save you and our city.” 

Gordon blinked sharply at the first part of the sentence, turning his head and looking at the man beside him, his hand lingering on the small of Bruce’s back. The former billionaire suddenly turned and looked him straight into the eyes with amber ones watery with tears, “I couldn’t lose you, Jim.” 

“You’ll never lose me,” Gordon answered instantly in a voice full of emotion. He turned completely and suddenly felt the need to pull the taller man into a fierce embrace. Bruce clung to him like a man drowning. His body shaking more and more and Jim knew his friend was crying, crying probably for the first time in nine years. 

Silent tears washed over the Commissioner’s face as well. He cradled the head of the younger man close to his shoulder, stroking his fingers through the damp, curly hair, repeating with a strangled sob, “You won’t lose me ever.” 

“Jim…” The word was breathed against the side of his neck and suddenly Gordon felt gentle lips against his skin. Not just once, not accidentally, but several times, moving up towards his ear. He stood rigid, not believing what was happening but pulling that warm body even closer anyway. 

Again his name was whispered and then Bruce pulled away a fraction to look at him. His hands moved hesitantly from his shoulders towards his neck, eyes pleading, asking for permission for something way out of Gordon’s imagination. 

“I can’t live without you one moment longer, Bruce,” he admitted in a voice he never heard himself use before and with that they met midway. 

Lips touched ever so fleetingly, hesitantly, carefully. They parted again to look at each other, smiling uncertainly, then meeting again in another chaste kiss until Bruce breathed, “oh Jim,” and started to kiss the older man in earnest, all barriers falling.

After a few seconds of utter confusion, Gordon gave back as good as he got, pouring nine years of loneliness and guilt and sorrow into his kiss, feeling the same in Bruce’s. The way the younger man’s tongue curled lovingly, passionately around his was reassurance and promise and apology all in one huge emotional outpour. 

Jim felt those strong arms encircle him fully, possessively. When they broke for air, staring at each other, panting, his fingers not letting go of Bruce’s hair, the younger man murmured again, “I’m so sorry, Jim…”

Gordon stroked the handsome face with his finger tips, not believing he actually could do so, locking his eyes with the brilliant amber gaze, “Stop apologizing, Bruce, please. It wasn’t your fault. Nothing of it-” His voice broke mid sentence. 

They kissed again. A long, slow, ongoing deep kiss. 

After long moments Bruce reluctantly pulled back, taking Gordon’s glasses off to look into those sharp blue eyes without any barriers, stroking his thumbs across the older man’s moustache, “I love you, Jim.” 

The Commissioner swallowed, trembling, emotion that had bottled up inside of him for years and years, threatened to flood out all in one moment. He clung to those strong shoulders, only able to stutter, “Oh God, Bruce…I love you too. So much. Always have,” and pressed his mouth to the inviting one again, making up for all those lost years, diving in deep, a moan and an even tighter embrace greeting him. 

++++

Outside in the distance, just returning from grocery shopping, Alfred looked up towards the window of Wayne Manor to see two familiar shadows standing there in an unmistakable hug, melted together. 

A big smile spread across the old Butler’s face, his heart growing warm and peaceful. This didn’t come so unexpected. In fact he’d hoped for it. Women had only brought Master Bruce nothing but bad luck. 

Jim Gordon was a strong man.

Alfred would not have to worry anymore that the man he’d come to think of as his own son would prefer death to life, that his dark side would win. The Commissioner would clearly see to that. Alfred had seen the love Gordon carried for Bruce.

The Butler had also learned, and understood, that Bruce could never stay away from Gotham but neither could Alfred. 

But what he saw up there convinced him that his protégé finally, earnestly, wanted to start to live; without Batman and also without a façade. 

_Bruce came back completely changed from Italy. No falseness, no arrogance, no play boy image._

_They hadn’t spoken in that café in Florence when they saw each other first and Alfred wanted to jump up with happiness, but a day later a voice from his balcony had suddenly said, “You were right Alfred, I wanted to be dead rather than alive.”_

_He was so startled, the book he held in his hands had clattered to the floor with a loud thud._

_“That has changed.” Bruce had slowly entered the room, picked up the book, not looking like his old self at all. “But you can’t make me stay away from Gotham. It’s my home. I want to help rebuild it…” Amber eyes had begged him. Open, honest, reminding him of that little boy he once knew. “The true Bruce Wayne wants to help rebuild it. Not Batman. Batman is gone. I promise. Would you please come with me, Alfred?” The young man’s voice was soft, but also determined._

_Alfred had stood, taking in the completely changed attire of Bruce, the pleading expression on his face, the unspoken apology._

_He couldn’t deny that request. He loved that man way too much like he would his own son. So he nodded, holding out his hand and Bruce took it, able to read Alfred’s own apology in his eyes._

_+++++_

_When they’d gotten back to Gotham, Bruce had instantly visited Lucius Fox to make new plans and to talk about projects Wayne Enterprises could work with to help repair the streets of the city and the stadium first. They also checked together with Gordon and Blake what was still usable of the weapons, and organized secret transports to secure them in the bat cave so the escaped prisoners wouldn’t steal more than they already had._

_Ever since Alfred had told him that Bruce was still alive, Fox had worked hard to get the stolen money back. It had partly worked already._

_Lucius was truly delighted to work with Bruce again. He was glad the younger man’s sharp brain still – after the abuse he assumed had gone on with him in Bane’s prison - could take all the wicked twists and turns with him so they’d had real fun working together. Not hidden but out in the open in the offices of their firm. Mr. Wayne was not a useless accessory to Wayne Enterprises anymore but a very capable partner._

_They definitely needed more “Bats” with intact auto pilots so Gotham’s police force would instantly have the upper hand of any rising mob Boss._

+++

Bruce and Jim ended their kiss eventually, foreheads resting together, staring at each other, hands hesitantly roaming their bodies. 

“I suppose we have no clue how we’ll continue this?” Jim chuckled, holding on gently to the longer strands of hair at Bruce’s neck. 

Bruce smiled and mirrored the action, loving the deep shade of blue Jim’s eyes had taken. “Actually…not really.” The younger man nipped at Gordon’s moustache, “That came kind of unexpected, didn’t it?” 

Jim tenderly stroked Bruce’s cheeks, clearing his throat, “Do you… do you regret it?”

“No!” Bruce brushed his lips against Gordon’s again but then stopped, looking down, worried, heart beating faster than it already was, “Do you?” 

“No! It’s just…I have never…with a man…” Jim looked up clearly puzzled but his hands kept roaming around on Bruce’s back, the deep urge to comfort this guy almost too overwhelming.

“Neither have I, Jim.” Another chaste kiss, “but I want to really spoil you to make up for those years Batman…I just disappeared…” 

Gordon slowly nodded, “You need to be spoiled too.” Jim pulled Bruce’s head towards him and after some hesitation kissed the younger man’s closed eye lids, “If I’m not mistaken, no one ever did that for you.” Gordon again didn’t recognise his own voice and he’d never felt such a deep longing to care for someone like this before. 

He loved his kids (who were grown up now) and loved his wife but this was different, somehow this feeling came from deep in his core, from his roots. He felt that the man in his arms could be a real partner who shared his thoughts about criminals, about fighting against them, about making their city a safe place again.

“Stop thinking, Jim.” Bruce’s mouth was at this neck, voice hoarse and very emotional, “We’ll just take it slow and see where this leads us.” He felt Gordon’s nod against his own neck and continued, “Together.”

Jim repeated, “Together,” and then he turned his head and captured Bruce’s mouth with his.

Bruce didn’t care if Alfred, whom he had seen arrive outside, interrupted them or not. His father figure wanted him to start a new life, so he had to accept the partner he’d chosen and actually wanted in his home, even though neither of the men knew anything about this yet.

While kissing they drew each other closer, their mouths got bolder, and the initial unfamiliarity of kissing another man vanished. Jim’s hands took on a journey of their own, slowly moving down and further down that strong back until he reached Bruce’s ass, daring to caress it through his jeans. 

The younger man groaned into their kiss and instinctively moved forward.

That’s when their covered erections rubbed together for the very first time and they parted half shocked, half amused. 

“I thought we were going to take it slow?” Jim grinned, surprised with his body’s reaction. He’d never felt anything for another man, except when he dreamed about Batman…

Bruce studied him closely and moved forward again, determined to keep this whole new situation light and playful. He wanted the darkness out of his life after all, “You’re blushing, Commissioner!” Bruce slid his hands across Jim’s ass, squeezing, pressing them lightly together. “Looks like our bodies have something else in mind than slow.”

“Can we…maybe…?” 

“Yes, definitely.” Bruce knew what the speechless Commissioner was asking for. He unceremoniously took his hand and led the way to the Master bedroom.

“That’s certainly not taking it slow,” Gordon chuckled, “Shouldn’t we date or something?”

Bruce closed the bedroom door behind them, locking it, then pressing Gordon against it. “I think we’ve dated enough over the years, hm?” He buried his nose into the Commissioner’s collar and started to earnestly lick the side of his neck, towards his Adam’s apple, loving the stubble. His fingers started to loosen Gordon’s tie.

Jim took on the playful tone, bent his head back to give Bruce better access, moaning lowly, “You mean on the roof beside the flood light?”

“Hm, exactly.” 

“That was… Batman.” Gordon found the courage to slide his hands beneath Bruce’s sweatshirt and the feel of the other man’s bare skin against his palms gave him a jolt of pure arousal. 

“Exactly.” Bruce slowly shoved Jim’s suit jacket from his shoulders and started to unbutton his shirt, absolutely loving the other man’s hands on his skin. “Batman wants to make love to you as you’ve always been his hero.”

“Oh God, Bruce…”

Their mouths met in another devouring kiss, hands making short work with all the clothing. Passion suddenly overtook their senses. Too long had they suppressed their love for each other. 

“Do you know what you’re doing?” Jim asked when he was led to the bed, not worried in the slightest but curious and aroused.

“Yes, spoiling you, wanting to feel you, Jim.” 

Gordon found himself on his back with a glorious, muscular body covering his. He didn’t know where to put his hands first. He settled with that back he was so fond of and pulled Bruce’s head down. 

Never had something felt that right for Bruce. His hands were all over Jim, feeling for his muscles, his scars, exploring each part of the slender body. 

He hadn’t planned this, it had just happened. He had no idea Jim wanted him that way as well, he only wanted to be friends with him again at first. Then their moment had been so intense, his buried feelings had come out and so had Gordon’s. 

Their bodies adjusted as soon as their minds had decided that they could declare their love for each other. 

Jim suddenly used his own strength and the moment of surprise and rolled them around which made Bruce groan and he opened his arms wide and broke the kiss. Jim knelt up and looked down at the much younger man, his hands sliding across the many scars of that strong torso and stomach, eyes locked with Bruce’s. 

Both their erections standing proud, proof for their mutual attraction. “I can’t believe we’re doing this…” he swallowed.

Bruce’s hands slowly started to slide up the Commissioner’s arms, his smile warm and honest. “We’re learning this together.”

“You could have anyone. You really want me?” Jim just had to ask, seeing that glorious body beneath himself, that handsome face. 

“Jim, I love you. I realized that in Bane’s prison. I don’t want anyone else anymore.” He grew serious. “I can’t believe you want Bruce Wayne.”

Jim bent forward. Not able to say anything, kissing Bruce deep and hard and passionate. He loved this man with every fibre of his whole being. He started to move carefully, their erections slightly sliding together, making Bruce pressing his hips upwards. 

Keeping the movement, Jim broke the kiss and murmured into that luscious mouth, eyes fixed on Bruce’s, “I loved Batman.” Another kiss, “And I love you, Bruce, even though I don’t really know you yet.”

“You know me. You know Batman, so you know me. Bruce Wayne, the false playboy, is gone.” 

Bruce raked his fingers through Jim’s hair, “Stay with me?”

Jim blinked, swallowed and nodded, getting off wasn’t important anymore. He just wanted to hold that exceptional man in his arms and soothe away all that terrible pain he saw well up again in those eyes.

The playfulness was gone. Bruce turned them on their sides and they stared at each other for a long time, hands caressing their bodies, now and then their erections too, but it really didn’t seem so important. They needed each other close, body and soul. Never apart anymore. 

A team. Again. 

Just different.

After a while, when their lips started to trace the paths of their fingers, the worshipping of their bodies became more urgent. Within seconds they were all over each other, tasting, touching, licking, forgetting everything else but showing their deep feelings with the power of touch. 

They pulled each other close, mouths melted together again, tongues rubbing hard, dicks too. There was not an inch of space between them. Panting filled the room when they had to break their kiss to draw in air, their bodies not stopping giving pleasure to each other with friction and unbelievable heat.

“Oh fuck, Jim…” Bruce started to bite Gordon’s shoulder when he couldn’t control himself anymore, his fingers digging into the other man’s ass.

Jim never imagined love making could be like this, all he felt was Bruce, everywhere. 

Nothing else. 

They came together.

Totally unknown, incredibly amazing waves of passion and pleasure crashed over them. They managed to kiss through their orgasm, eyes open, drinking the other’s emotion in, being able to see into each other’s soul. 

True soul mates had finally found each other.

++++

They woke with their limbs tangled and Bruce’s head on Jim’s chest, the Commissioner’s arms holding the younger man tight, secure.

Jim felt a warm huff of breath against his skin when he hesitantly pressed a kiss into the brown hair. The situation was so unfamiliar but pleasant as heaven, he sighed deeply.

“I’d have asked if you’d move in with me anyway, even as a friend.” Bruce’s voice had the traces of Batman again and Jim loved it. “I suddenly couldn’t stand the thought of living alone in that house anymore.” Bruce stirred and moved around, supporting himself on his elbows while looking Jim in the eye.

“That’s why you also made half of it an orphanage?” Jim asked huskily. 

Bruce nodded thoughtfully.

“I see,” Gordon said softly, caressing that beautiful face that had lost its sadness almost completely. Then he added, “Good morning.” He couldn’t say more. He was too overwhelmed by the softly spoken admission. His fingers kept stroking through Bruce’s hair, admiring the amber eyes from such close proximity. 

“Good morning.” Bruce bent and kissed Jim lightly, staring into those blue eyes. “I’ve never woken with anyone, Jim, ever,” he whispered, thinking back of all the models, play mates, girlfriends he’d slept with. He’d always left in the wee hours of the morning to become Batman, to meet Jim on the roof of the police station. 

There was no one to wake with during the lonely eight years of seclusion, just memories. Bruce hated himself for not having the courage to just go to Jim and make contact again, at least on a professional level. But somehow he couldn’t. What a waste of precious time. He’d felt already dead.

“Bruce?” Jim’s worried voice and a gentle hand on his cheek brought him out of his musings. 

The clicking of the door handle startled them and Bruce moved up on instinct. He’d forgotten he’d locked it.

“Breakfast is ready Master Bruce… Commissioner.” Alfred’s voice, from the other side of the door, sounded slightly amused when he added, “I believe you have an appointment with the new mayor at ten. Both of you.” 

Bruce’s expression changed at the light tone. He shook himself and a beautiful smile was directed at Jim.

Jim rubbed his hands across his face to chase the last vestiges of sleep away. The unfamiliar grin that spread over his features didn’t disappear but grew wider and matched the one that appeared on his lover’s features. 

His lover.

Jim shook his head when he took in the awesome figure that stood, gloriously naked, in the middle of the room, the morning sun highlighting his gorgeous body. Broad shoulders and torso, six pack, biceps that could clearly lift an ox, slim hips, tight ass, strong thighs and calves. 

He swallowed, his morning erection, which he hadn’t had in years, growing even harder, tenting up the sheets.

Bruce looked at him and asked innocently, “What?” searching for his Rolex at the same time to see what the actual time was.

“You can’t not be Batman. Look at you,” Jim groaned. He actually didn’t want to say it. He’d promised Alfred after all. But it had slipped out at the breathtaking sight. 

Bruce frowned. 

Then turned and looked into the full size mirror. His glance fell onto his proud shaft first and again he asked, “What? Why?” He just couldn’t get his brain to function this morning. There were so many new experiences he felt like he was on cloud nine. 

He saw Jim’s appreciative glance in the mirror. The police Commissioner slowly stroked his covered shaft, the strong muscles in his arm flexing, his uncovered bare torso revealing how fit the man actually was. 

Bruce dismissed the Batman comment for now and decided instead to feel like a teenager in his first love affair. There was so much warmth in his heart, he needed to share it. So he turned, took the two steps towards the bed in one heart beat, ripped the sheet completely off of his lover and pounced on the bed. 

Jim actually laughed.

The sound of that made Bruce get even more brave and without thinking, just following his primal urge he bent and took the head of Jim’s hard shaft into his mouth, sucking.

Gordon moaned loud and long, his hands instantly found their way into the tousled hair. “Oh Jesus, Bruce...” the tongue on his slit coaxed precome out of him and the strong fingers on his balls made him arch his back straight up from the comfortable mattress.

Bruce hummed in his throat, loving the feeling of being able to make the man beneath him react like that. He sucked and licked with devotion, cradling those heavy balls in one hand.

When he felt Jim’s fist close around his cock, lighting bolts shot up behind his eyes. The Commissioner’s touch was very delicate and firm. Exactly the way Bruce liked it. The grip in his hair was just as intense and he loved that. 

They moved in unison, harsh and harsher breathing a sign of their impending spiral towards completion. When Bruce stroked his tongue across the thick vein on Jim’s shaft, swirling it around the swollen head, sucking it in again, Jim groaned, “Batman…” in a shattered voice.

Bruce came. Hard.

Jim lost it. Even though somewhere in his brain he knew he shouldn’t just come in Bruce’s mouth but he couldn’t help it. The second the younger man’s shaft pulsed in his tight grip, the second he shot his own load into that hot cavern.

And Bruce swallowed everything. Greedily. 

After a few moments of catching their breath, Bruce flopped on his back, head on Jim’s stomach, staring into the mirror again, meeting Jim’s hooded glance there, he took the come stained hand, entwining their fingers. 

“Looks like we both have to work on the Batman issue…” 

Jim nodded, raking the fingers of his other hand through the hair he was clearly obsessed with. He couldn’t wrap his mind around of what they had just done. He actually wanted to do it all over again. 

A sudden beeping noise made them both sit upright. 

Bruce’s cell was lighting up his jeans pocket, noise changing from beeping into music and back to beeping. Somehow he must have set his alarm during the night.

He retrieved the pants with his toes, tossing them across his stained lap and fishing out the phone, finally stopping the annoying noise. 

“Nine,” he groaned and reluctantly let go of Jim’s hand. “Shower is in there.” He pointed to a hidden door in the wall, but scrambled up to lie nose to nose with Jim who instantly had his arms around the younger man. “Guess showering together has to wait for another time…” the Commissioner smiled warmly. 

“God, yeah.” Bruce leaned in for a deep leisurely kiss, but broke it almost as soon as he’d started it. “Thank you, Jim.”

Jim fixed him with his blue eyes, shaking his head this time, “No, thank you.” 

++++

They finally got up for a quick shower and Jim picked up his clothes from the floor. Luckily there weren’t any stains of love on them. 

Bruce asked, “Suit and tie?” standing clueless inside his wardrobe, only wearing boxers. 

“If the new Bruce Wayne still wants to wear that...” Jim offered, carefully opening the door to the hall. A smile spread across his face when he saw breakfast for two on the big tray on the small table outside the Master bedroom. He picked it up and carried it in, locking the door behind him again.

“Hmm…Alfred is the master of breakfast.” Bruce snatched a slice of bacon from one of the plates, incredibly glad that this part of his life had gone back to normal – without Alfred he felt even more dead than all the previous eight years before. 

He shook his head and dismissed the dark thoughts and settled down on the bed, still only in his underwear, bare torso distracting Jim from eating. 

Bruce felt him staring. “Jim,” he chuckled, holding out the coffee mug to his partner, “We need to get a grip on this.”

“Oh.” Gordon took the coffee and stood, rummaging in Bruce’s discarded clothes on the floor, “then you have to wear this, _please!_ ” He tossed the sweatshirt onto Bruce’s head. 

The younger man pulled it on, laughing softly. He hadn’t felt this happy and elated since he was a child.

++++

The meeting with the mayor went smoothly after Bruce had told him that he’d suffered from an unknown illness over the last few years, but that a cure had been found in a foreign country and that the former billionaire was now healthy enough to help rebuild their city. His ‘death’ had simply been a misunderstanding since there was no one he could really tell about the journey he was going on. 

Jim’s expression was blank, but deep down he promised himself to make up for Bruce’s very lonely weeks in the huge, empty mansion.

They laid out the plans they had talked over with Lucius in great detail, and Jim explained how the police force would do their damnedest to help make everything happen. How they’d keep all the useful laws that had helped clean Gotham during the span of almost ten years, only erasing the name “Dent” from all of them.

The new mayor listened carefully, taking in the changed appearance of Bruce Wayne, the cane, the more casual clothing, the earnest expression in his features. There was something in his behaviour that made Garcia believe that all of this could actually work. That he wasn’t speaking to a careless playboy anymore but a man who really wanted to support his home town, a man who wanted to take responsibility.

They shook hands after hours of deliberation, sealing their new concepts. All three aware of the hurdles they still had to jump, but somehow positive that they might actually get over them.

Once out in the hall, Bruce exhaled sharply, looking at Jim questioningly, “You really think this might work out again?” 

“I’m positive Mr. Wayne.” He winked, “we were able to do this before…”

“You were able…” Bruce muttered with great respect in his voice, slumping against the wall of the elevator, lost in thought.

“Hey,” Jim lightly stroked his arm, careful not to show more emotion out in the open, even though there was no one with them in the lift. “Only because you…” he stopped, biting his lip when Bruce laid his hand across Jim’s and slightly shook his head. 

Jim mentally slapped himself, changing the subject by asking, “Lunch?”

“Yeah.” Bruce was grateful the Lamborghini was parked right at the entry, faking a limp wasn’t one of his favourite things to do. He suddenly grinned and asked, “Wanna drive?”

Jim looked at him surprised but caught the keys mid air when Bruce threw them towards him. “Where to?”

“Alfred sent a text, lunch at the Manor. I think we can look forward to a delicious meal.” 

When Jim settled into the driver’s seat he looked sideways at Bruce and both couldn’t conceal a grin, remembering the Lamborghini incident so many years ago. “I had an odd feeling back then about Mr. Wayne,” Jim mused, bringing the very expensive car into traffic. “There were too many coincidences…”

“Well,” Bruce sighed, “I kind of hoped you’d figure that out…”

“It was just too far fetched. I couldn’t wrap my mind around the fact that Mr. ‘I don’t care for anything’ should be Batman.” 

Bruce said nothing, clearly remembering how hard it had been to act like that, when all he wanted to do was help.

Jim started to drive faster, clearly enjoying the abilities of the car.

“Don’t hold back,” Bruce suddenly muttered darkly, settling comfortably in his seat, “I know you can drive like the fucking devil.” 

Jim shoved his glasses further up his nose, checking Bruce with a swift sideways glance, meeting amber eyes growing darker, a curt nod, Batman clearly lurking beneath that smooth surface. 

Jim felt his adrenaline level rise, gripped the wheel more tightly and pressed the accelerator all the way down.

Once in the garage of Wayne Manor, Bruce bent across and simply kissed Gordon hard and deep. It had been a wild ride and he was sure once the new tumblers were build, Jim would get one of his own. He could out drive any villain with a normal car, a tumbler in his capable hands would do miracles. He already proved that once, an eternity ago.

When they parted because of the awkward position, Jim breathed, “You really liked that.”

“Well, you know Bruce Wayne and his too fast driving…” 

+++++

_Two weeks later_

Jim watched fascinated, sitting on the chair at the huge computer in the Batcave. 

John and Bruce didn’t know he was there. They were in full gear, cowl and mask on, hand to hand combat training beside the water fall on the highest level, the water crashing down on them from time to time, when one or the other was overthrown by one of their opponent’s tricks. 

They’d been fighting each other for a while now and the Commissioner felt extremely proud. Bruce didn’t show any signs of weakness, to the contrary, Jim saw John staggering backwards a few times, Bruce waiting until he got up again or out of the water. But then John got the upper hand, used one of his own new invented gadgets, snatched Batman around the waist, and suddenly they both disappeared towards the ceiling of the cave, surrounded by bats and away through the curtain of water. 

“Very impressive,” a familiar voice behind him stated, holding out a mug towards him.

“Yeah,” Jim answered thoughtfully, guilt niggling in the back of his mind. He took the offered coffee and started to say something else when Alfred spoke first, “I would have nothing against it, when they go out together to fight crime.”

Jim looked up surprised from his seat, “I thought you…”

“He has changed, Commissioner,” Alfred bowed slightly, “for the better, thanks to you.”

“Yes he has,” Jim thoughtfully agreed, a tiny smile playing around his moustache.

“I see that he will not go out there anymore without a care if he gets killed or not,” Alfred mused, looking at the new small cave entry where both men should come through any second now. “Plus Master Blake and you are such strong allies, I am not afraid for his life anymore.”

That’s when both younger men came down the stairs they’d carved into the stone during the last week. Both breathless but in deep conversation, head gear tucked beneath their arms.

“Oh look, we’ve got guests,” Blake greeted their audience with a firm hand shake. 

Bruce resisted the teenage-like urge to just bend down in front of every one and kiss Jim forcefully, adrenaline still high. 

“You two satisfied with us?” he couldn’t help but ask, loving the way Jim had to hide his instantly appearing grin behind his coffee mug.

“I suppose, Master Bruce, that you will not go out there alone now anymore?” 

“Don’t worry, Alfred, I won’t.” He gave John an appreciative look and clapped him on the shoulder, “Batman has another very capable ally now.”

++++

“What do we have here?” Bruce asked playfully when he and Jim where back in their private rooms, far away from the orphanage part of the mansion, desperate for a hot shower.

“Well, watching Batman in action does that to me.” He groaned unashamedly when Bruce squeezed Gordon’s balls through his pants with his still gloved fingers.

“Oh, does that mean there will be complications when Batman is out there again, fighting the mob with you?” The hand, clad in black fabric, slowly slid up Jim’s covered shaft, ignoring his own growing erection trapped very uncomfortably in the Bat suit. 

“On the contrary, I’m looking forward to it.” Jim grabbed Bruce’s head and crashed their mouths forcefully together, plunging his tongue deep into the others’ mouth, trying to walk them backwards to the bed. Bruce frantically removed Gordon’s suit jacket, fumbling with his tie, breaking the kiss, “What about that shower?” he breathed against Jim’s lips, “today would be a good time to take it together, Commissioner…” Bruce’s lips and tongue were as insistent as Jim’s who only moaned his agreement into the kiss, trying to find the clasps that would open up the Bat suit. 

His hands roamed appreciatively across the Kevlar until Bruce started to touch covered buttons. Jim helped him take everything off to reveal a kind of thin black inner suit that almost looked like leather, defining and accentuating the newly built muscles of his lover.

Jim’s hands were instantly drawn towards that steadily growing bulge at Batman’s groin.

“Fuck this is hot,” he muttered, forgetting himself while Bruce groaned loudly.

“Help me to take it off please,” Bruce breathed harshly into Jim’s ear. “I need to feel you. Now.”

Together they stumbled into the huge bathroom, pulling zippers down, opening up too many buttons, until they both were finally naked. 

“Oh fuck, Jim.” Bruce removed Gordon’s glasses and put them carefully onto the shelf, then he started to suck possessively at his lover’s neck. “Oh God, you don’t know how much you make me want to be alive again,” he muttered into the other man’s ear.

“Same here, Bruce.” Gordon’s hands slid down Bruce’s marred back, tenderly scanning every scar he found there, stroking up the almost broken spine, then over the younger man’s biceps, sucking in a breath when he felt the unbelievable rebuilt power underneath.

The water had turned itself on when they came into the room, so they just pulled each other under the fine spray and lathered up their bodies, admiring each other, loving each others’ flaws and strengths, kissing scars and bruises in turn until they found their mouths again, tongues delving in even deeper then before, passion and lust overtaking them completely.

Bruce loved the scratch of Jim’s moustache against his upper lip. He gathered the slender man into his arms and both moaned into each others’ mouth when their slippery erections started to slide against each other. They weren’t thinking anymore, just moving on instinct, caressing and rubbing, biting, licking and exploring every bit of skin with their fingertips, mouths never parted. They couldn’t get any closer when Bruce took their cocks in one hand, starting a delicious rhythm. 

Both of Jim’s hands slid down Bruce’s wet ass cheeks, spreading the soap all across them and accidentally slipped between them, brushing over Bruce’s rose.

“Oh fuck, yeah,” he panted, moving towards the strange new touch, not even knowing that his body would like that. Jim looked wide eyed at him and repeated the motion deliberately, slowly and gently, fascinated when Bruce bent his head back, his hips snapped faster and faster so he could get himself off in his tight grip against Jim’s cock.

The spray of water that ran across Bruce’s face made him look so much younger and even more beautiful. Jim watched transfixed, all the time moving with Bruce’s strokes, not ashamed of his own groans of pleasure. 

At one point after lots of teasing and caressing Bruce’s tender, hot opening, when they were crazy with lust and the need to come, when Bruce had smashed his mouth onto Jim’s, tongue as deep as it would go, spreading his legs slightly for better hold, Jim pressed his middle finger into the unexpectedly velvety heat.

Bruce came instantly, with a loud guttural, never heard noise, all over their hands and bellies, sagging to the ground. 

Jim looked down with hooded eyes when those skilful hands grabbed his swollen cock again, Bruce licking his lips, begging “Jim…plea…please…” while he massaged Jim’s balls just right. Gordon came too. 

Hard. All over Bruce’s face. 

Then he fell into his lover’s arms.

Bruce pulled his face up and kissed him again deeply, both panting and sharing the taste of his bittersweet come.

“Jesus Christ, the things you make me do!” Jim chuckled somewhat embarrassed, not able to stop his fingers from stroking over Bruce’s face.

“No, the things _you_ make me do.” 

Both on their knees, they held each other for long, long moments, letting the fine spray of slowly cooling water take away all the evidence of their love making.

+++

“Rachel didn’t want me anymore,” Bruce said into the silence in a strange and distant low voice when he’d rested his head on Gordon’s chest after they’d had another delicious dinner and settled down onto the huge couch.

Jim carded his fingers through Bruce’s hair, stroking his shoulder soothingly. He still felt guilty that he was too late to save her, even though he knew the Joker would have blown her up anyway, letting Dent live.

“I didn’t know that until Alfred told me last year.” Bruce turned and looked at Gordon, reaching up a hand and caressing the Commissioner’s stubble.

“It’s strange how women leave us…” Gordon mused, thinking of the way Barbara had tried to stay with him after the Dent incident, and then had left him a year later, taking his much loved kids with her. 

“Jimmy and Babs…you still see them?” Bruce traced a finger gently across Jim’s collar bone, “They’re adults now,” he added thoughtfully.

“We meet now and then to have dinner,” Jim smiled, lost in thought. Then he looked Bruce straight in the eye and asked, “How about you come with me next Sunday, to meet the children you once saved so unselfishly?” 

Bruce almost felt Dent’s bullet that had nearly broken through his armour, felt the rapid fall to the ground after he’d handed Jimmy over to Gordon. 

But he was able to shake the memories and asked lightly, “You want to introduce me as your boyfriend?”

“Maybe,” Jim winked and smiled and they kissed leisurely for a few moments. 

The unpleasant beeping of Gordon’s cell brought them back from their bittersweet delving into the past.

He read the short text and handed it to Bruce while he got up, pulling his shoes on, “Looks like the new allies are needed for the first time.” 

The text had been from Blake.

And while Bruce pressed the piano keys to join his young friend in the Batcave to become Batman, Jim ran out into the hall and down the stairs to his new vehicle, which would get him to the crime scene swiftly, almost as fast as light speed.

F I N


End file.
